Never Tear Us Apart
by broodyleytons
Summary: Girl says "Someday" to boy's proposal three years ago. Said boy in the present day is getting married to the next best thing. Girl falls apart. What would you do? LEYTON.
1. Prolouge

**Never Tear Us Apart**

_Prologue_

Darkness greeted her eyes as she awoke in a cold sweat. Pulling her covers off of her petite body, she began to realize it was just a dream. No plot a dream but, a nightmare. When would these nightmares go away? She was afraid to sleep and she was always grumpy during the day. Deciding to travel downstairs for a glass of milk to help her nerves, she gracefully rotated her body so she was facing her big, bay-window and her feet were flat on the hard wood floor. By using her memory and hands she guided herself out of the darkness and into the dimly lighted hallway and downstairs to the kitchen. It was the middle of August and the weather wasn't at all what it should be, cool not stinking hot. So when she opened the fridge she was extremely gracious for the cold air it breathed out onto her face and neck. After grabbing a tall glass she settled herself down on a barstool at the kitchen counter and relaxed her shoulders in defeat. She didn't want the morning to arrive, but it was arriving alright, in about three hours. Tomorrow the love of her life was getting married and there was nothing she could or would do about it. This was supposed to be his big day, not her pity party; she would attend the wedding and the reception out at Nathan and Haley's house. She would raise her glass to the toast of good luck and how they were meant to be together and all that jazz, but she wouldn't drink to it because he once said those things to her and she believed him. She would slip out before he even noticed her there. Following that she would stop at the local Grandpa's Liquor for some good ole comfort and then drive to the beach and most likely cry. As she downed the last of her milk she heard a soft knock at the door. Setting the glass down quietly and awkwardly standing trying not to make a sound; then feeling incredibly stupid after she realized that if it was a robber or some other kind of creeper they would not have knocked so she went over to the big chestnut door. As she unlocked the door she pulled her satin, knee-length robe of her B-cup chest. She gasped as she let the door swing opened, catching it before it hit the wall.

_Well, hello love of my life… _

**&--**

**This is my new story. I wrote it after reading one of my favorite author's stories about the LucasLindsey wedding. This is how I wish it would have gone. But I am not Mark, so nobody asked my opinion. **

**I really hope you enjoy this storyline. It is guaranteed to be exciting, breath taking, and sad alllll at once. **

**The next chapter will be up ****this**** time tomorrow. **

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**


	2. Stop and Stare

**WOW! I loved all the reviews. I didn't think so many people would like this story, because it was just a random idea I had at one AM. Thanks to all! Also, to my other devoted readers, tonight I plan to UD on almost all of my stories. I am in the writing mood, the weather is just right, my family is out watching a movie, and silence helps the writer. Lol. I don't know for sure which ones will be updated but I know for sure Broken Promises, Broken Hearts, and Broken Dreams will be updated after this. **_**GASPS**_**, I know it's been a few. ALSO-I am in the middle of a Veronica Mars story that should be up tonight, if not, tomorrow. **

**Enough about that, on with the show, I mean story. From now on the story will be in Peyton's point of view. But if it differs I will be sure to label it. ENJOY!**

**FYI: Peyton never burnt the book with Brooke when she found out about the LiLucas proposal in this story. **

**Never Tear Us Apart**

_Stop and Stare_

**PEYTON'S POV**

_Well, hello the love of my life…_

The sandy blonde man looked at me with an unknown mask of expression. He also looks at me so intently that I instantly feel naked and revealed. This feeling comes a lot with him. I stare back at him with the same intensity, but I fear that he sees my soul, my thoughts, and my doubts; like I can always see his. I fear he can see that I am still holding on to what used to be and what might have been. I fear he can read my mind right now and find that him just stand there so sternly and intently send millions of shivers down my spine and thousands of butterflies in my stomach, and that all I've wanted to do since I have come home is kiss him crazy. I fear that he can tell just by the way I am guarding myself right now that I am still madly in love with him and insecure around him, and that I honestly hate the fact he is getting married to some woman who is beautiful and smart in about five hours. Deciding that that is was too much too bare, even for him, I avert my gaze to his shoes.

"May I come in?" He asks with such a gentleness, like he doesn't want to overstep his boundaries it makes me smile like a silly school girl with a silly middle school crush; "Sure." I say.

We settled down on the comfy red couch that Brooke insisted we buy a few months earlier. The silence was harsh, like when you're already down in the dirt and someone comes by and dumps a huge bucket of mud on top of you kind of harshness. It was stiflingly awkward. As I nervously twirl my thumbs and bite my tongue I shift in my seat. Apparently he took notice because he cleared his throat and turned his body to face me directly, which he hadn't done since we sat down, look at me that is.

"I don't want to lose you." He says in the most desperate tone as he looked away momentarily.

"You are not going to lose me, I'm right here." I say as I pull his recently shaved face towards mine so our eyes were mirrored. He sighs and gets up beginning to pace around the nicely furnished living room. Something must really be bothering for him.

"But I have already lost some of you, and now…today I am going to lose you forever." He stopped pacing at 'forever' and does his usual stance. My heart breaks into pieces where as my face kept a somewhat understanding mask, like I always do. I wish I had something to say that would convince him that he is wrong, but he was kind of right.

"I don't know what to say…" I spoke.

He looked at me with such regret that I don't know how to take it all in or what it meant coming from him. "What?" I say demanding some sort of answer for his stare down.

"I don't know I shouldn't have come here." He turns around and begins to make a bee line to the door.

Anger and rage that had been built up for three years inside of me came unleashed all in about 2.5 seconds. I jump right out of my seat and without realizing it I had yanked his arm to turn him around. Ignoring his surprised look and run my fingers through my hair. "You are right." I speak with softness, which surprised me.

"What am I right about?" He asked in confusion.

My mouth gapes open and amusement. "You are right about losing me. I am already gone, maybe not in my mind but certainly in yours. And it was enormous stupid move to come here at four o'clock in the freaking morning to say you don't want to lose me. God Luke! When I saw you on my porch fifteen minutes ago my heart skipped multiple beats that butterflies began to swarm in my stomach. This is what you do; you always, always get my hopes up. Hell, I don't even know why I even opened the damn door." I turn around, shocked of what I just admitted. I hear Lucas scoff and take a few steps towards me and I turn around.

"I get your hopes up?" Lucas' eyes widened and his face was flared. "How about you flirting with me all throughout the beginning of junior year then for me to express how much I wanted you all for you to walk out. Then you were pissed that I was with Brooke. "

I burst out laughing at how childish he is acting. "Seriously? Junior year that is all you've got?"

"No, then I fly all the way out to freaking L.A. for you, ask you to marry me, and then you turned me down!" He is yelling now, it should scare me; maybe it would if I hadn't been too.

"I never asked you fly out there! And plus I never said no!" I yell even louder than him. "Get out!"

"You may not have said no but you didn't say yes." Lucas lowered his voice.

Realizing that a few tears had escaped and were racing down my cheeks, I crossed my arms using my shoulder to wipe the tears away. "You are right, again. I should have said yes. But we were so young then Luke. I didn't want you to resent me for stealing you away from your dreams, so I thought I was doing us a huge favor by waiting. I wanted to be your wife, I did, more than anything." I paused to 

breathe in and wipe more tears away, I hate crying in front of him. "But you took that as a no and left. It's a mistake I will live with for the rest of time because we were meant to be Luke, you and I; I won't believe anything else except the truth." I take his ongoing silence as a chance to walk over to the door. "Now please, leave. You should have never come here, it was wrong and deceitful to Lindsey and you know that. I am not sure why you came here or what you thought you would accomplish, but go."

Lucas walked out without saying a word which I am not sure how I felt about that. Once he was at least half way to his car I shut the door and locked it.

"What the hell was that about P. Sawyer? I was afraid to come out fearing that a bomb might drop on my head." Brooke came out in her nightgown.

"Ha, I get it, World War Three." I laugh as a plop myself down in the oversized recliner. Brooke came over to me with sad eyes and sat down on the arm rest.

"Seriously though, what just happened?" I looked at Brooke and instantly fell apart. "Oh sweetie," She whispered right before she took me in her arms, gracefully rubbing my back. "You have to get pass this."

"What if I can't, what if I can never let go?" I wiped my tears and sat up. "What if I made a huge mistake?"

Brooke sighed and placed her hand on my cheek. "You didn't make a mistake; you made a decision, one that Lucas couldn't understand. This is going to be his mistake. And he will realize it. Now you can let this go for now and just wait for that day or you can keep being miserable. Which one do you think Ellie would rather you do?" Brooke got real close to my face and sincerely smiled.

"Let it go for now…" I mumbled.

"Right! So what is the first step?" Brooke got up and ran to the bookshelf grabbing three books.

"Brooke, no…" I beg, not wanting to burn the three copies of Lucas' 'An Unkindness of Ravens'.

"Honey, this," she held up one copy, "is what is making you not let go." She then handed me all three and eyed the fireplace.

Realizing she was right, I walked over and gently, and quickly, dropped them in the fire. "Now what do I do?"

"You are going to sit with me and cry until you can't cry anymore." Brooke said softly.


	3. Dancing Dirt into the Snow

**Never Tear Us Apart  
**_Dancing Dirt into the Snow_

After hitting the snooze button for the third time Peyton decided to get out of bed. Dreading the day's events more and more with each passing minute she almost pulled out her secret stash of Jack Daniels from her bottom shelve in her closet. But she came to the conclusion that she should at least go to the wedding sober, and wait to get trashed later. She walked further into her closet and grabbed her beautifully tailored made dress by Brooke Davis. It was a gorgeous knee-length strapless dress that fit perfectly at the waist. The top and bottom edges were black velvet and the velvet continued in the punkish design that went throughout the dress. To tie it up, there was a single think black lace around the waist which tied in the back. Peyton remembered when Brooke first told her about the dress and how she thought it was due suitable for the event. Peyton bent down to pick up and rectangle box and a Macy's shopping bag and returned to her bed. After laying out the dress, the box of shoes and the shawl that she and Haley picked out she went to the bathroom to shower. She heard a knock on her bedroom and yelled for Brooke to come in.

"How are you doing buddy?" Brooke walked in, her hair already done, but she was still wearing her purple robe. Taking a seat on Peyton's vanity chair, Brooke grabbed some blush and put some on to see how it looked.

Peyton sighed. "Oh you know, just getting ready for the love of my life's wedding. Nothing much else." Peyton shrugged it off.

Brooke frowned. "Is this you trying to let it go for now? Because if it is I think you misunderstood me hunny."

Peyton smiled a sad smile and looked out the window. "Brooke, I don't think I can go, especially after last night." Peyton looked back at her best friend and slightly frowned.

Brooke got up from her spot and grabbed Peyton's wrists. "No, no, no, you can't not go to the wedding P. Sawyer, you are my date remember! Plus I don't want to be stuck with Skills and Mouth. I need my P. Sawyer to sit with me and make fun of people." Brooke jumped up and down slightly and pushed her bottom lip out, which always got the better side of Peyton.

Peyton grumbled and rolled her eyes. "You just better be glad I love you this much…" Peyton held out her arms as far as she could reach, still in the grasp of Brooke. Brooke leaped into Peyton's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you! I am going to go finish getting ready, yell for me when you are doing your make up. Love you!"

Peyton allowed a small smile across her lips and she silently thanked Brooke for being there for her always.

* * *

Peyton was about to yell out to Brooke to come into her room so they could pretty themselves up when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Peyton, thank god! I can't get a hold of Luke, he was suppose to be here twenty minutes ago to get ready up at the church."

Peyton was opened in bewilderment at Nathan's voice. "Oh, well I think I might know where he is. I will go talk to him." Peyton answered, worry in her voice as well as nerves.

"Thanks Peyt, I knew I could count on you." Nathan praised.

"That's me, always, always her, never there." She mumbled and hung up before Nathan could question her.

"Brooke! Brooke," Peyton grabbed her hand bag and purse and headed down the stairs to Brookes room. "Brooke!" Peyton opened Brooke's door abruptly to find Brooke dancing around like a freaking Madonna. "BROOKE!" Peyton yelled once more before she paused the CD player.

"Oh, hey Peyton! How long have you, um, been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you have way too much energy for this early in the morning. Anyway, Nathan called and said that Lucas never showed up at the church to get ready and stuff…I told I think I know where he is and that I would go talk to him wanna come?" Peyton handed Brooke her purse.

"Sure, then we can do our makeup and the church or something." Brooke mentioned while grabbing the over sized makeup bag.

"Okay, come on."

&--

Peyton's hands gripped the steering wheel too tightly that her knuckles began to turn white. Brooke resisted the urge to say something about it though, she knew her best friend was already nervous and depressed about this day not to mention she had to go rescue Broody's most likely drunken self less than an hour before his own wedding. She mentally told herself to buy some Ben and Jerry's after the wedding reception for it was going to be one helluva night tonight. Brooke recognized where they were going as they crossed over the old bridge with white railings. "How did you know he is here?" Brooke asked astonished as Peyton parked the car further down the road. Peyton shrugged, not wanting to get into the story as to why this had not only been her and Brooke's 'spot' but now it was also hers and Lucas' 'spot', so she just shrugged and got out. Brooke followed suit and walked behind her.

Brooke's heart almost broke to see Lucas in his tuxedo sitting in the grass, a bottle of Jack Daniels half way empty, _or is it half way full? Whatever_! Brooke thought. She grabbed Peyton's arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze as they approached their friend of six years.

"Lucas?" Brooke spoke up when she realized that Peyton's jaw was still agape.

Lucas jumped a little but turned his head around to see who had called his name. "Brooke? Peyt?" He smiled and tried to get up but failed miserably and fell onto his back. He then busted up laughing 

hysterically, grabbing his ribs and managing to knock over the bottle next to him, soaking his right leg in smelly alcohol.

Brooke rolled her eyes and let go of Peyton's arm to walk over and grabbed the bottle and threw it into the creek below. "Peyton, a little help here…" Brooke looked behind her and saw Peyton crying. "Come on!"

Peyton snapped out of her inner thoughts and walked over, grabbing Lucas' other arm. She couldn't decide if she was pissed off or sad or happy at this; pissed off because this was just like Lucas, when he finally got what he wanted he always, always tried to ruin it; sad because it hurt her to see him like this; and happy because maybe he realized he was making a mistake. She always drank Jack Daniels when she made mistakes. She and Lucas were just as much alike as they were different.

"Jesus Luke, what's gotten into you?!" Brooke yelled causing Lucas to wince, feeling the hangover coming on.

After registering what Brooke had said he turned to Peyton sadly smiled. "You…"

Peyton dropped Lucas' hand and covered her mouth to silence the sob that escaped her mouth. And then she did something that she never thought she would ever do. Her hand connected to the left side of his face with a loud slap and she walked off to her car leaving Lucas trying to rub off the buzzing his cheek now had and Brooke who was still shell shocked at the scene.

* * *

**Yeah, I did just end it there. Since you are already down here…just click the review box. It takes like one minute. Trust me! I know, I review all the time. Plus I love reviews, I love yours! Yes Yours!! Now go!**


	4. Adia

**Never Tear Us Apart  
**_Adia_

Peyton held her hands on either side of her forehead and leaned against her Comet. She knew she was going to have to drive them to the church whether she wanted to or not, she promised Nathan. But she didn't know how she was going bare the silence in the car, or if she was going to be able to drive for that matter. She saw Brooke help Lucas up from the grass and they began walking towards her. She closed her eyes and decided that she was going to have to put those fears aside and just get through the next fifteen minutes. Walking over to the driver's side she shook her head in disbelief. Brooke got in and then Lucas. Brooke lightly touched Peyton's arm to show that she was still there for her. Peyton smiled but didn't turn her head to the side, for the risk of slightly seeing Lucas in the backseat.

That is how the long, drawn out, silent fifteen minutes went: Peyton keeping both of her hands on the steering wheel driving as fast as the speed limit allowed, Brooke patiently tapping her foot to the soundly music playing throughout the car, and Lucas, his head in his hands trying to push out the mind splitting hang over that was creeping in.

* * *

Once they reached the church Lucas got out and just walked to the side doors where he was instructed to do so, not looking back at what he was leaving; Peyton.

Peyton swore her heart couldn't break anymore than it already had but she could feel each broken piece break into another million pieces as Lucas disappeared into the church. She couldn't hold it in any longer. "Brooke," She began to cry heavily.

Brooke grimaced but took Peyton into her arms, soothingly rubbing her back. "You know, I can understand if you can't go in there now." Brooke moved back a bit to look Peyton in the eyes.

Peyton thought about it for a second, she couldn't escape how amazing the thought of not going in there sounded. But then again she wanted to see if he'd really go through with it after what he just told her. Peyton sighed, _but do I really want to subject myself to that kind of hurt, again?_ Peyton looked down at her dress, feeling self-conscious. She made her decision and turned to Brooke. "I am sorry, Brooke, but I can't." Peyton tilted her head and bit her lip.

Brooke nodded understandingly and hugged her once more. "I will make sure to come straight home after the reception and we can have a girl's night okay? Some movies and ice cream and good old Jack." Brooke smiled sympathetically. Peyton just nodded and turned her head when Brooke leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, Peyton doing the same. "Bye," Brooke whispered before stepping out of the car and grabbing her wedding present for Lucas and Lindsey out of the trunk.

Peyton made sure she made it to the doors okay and then drove off down the street.

* * *

As Brooke made her way through the crowded Narthex she couldn't help but smile at her god son Jamie who was standing patiently by the sign-in book.

"Hey little buddy," Brooke crouched down and laid a kiss on Jamie's cheek.

Jamie smiled and hugged Brooke. "Aunt Brooke!" Jamie then looked around for his Auntie Peyton and frowned. "Where's Auntie Peyton Aunt Brooke?"

Brooke grimaced, "I'm sorry buddy but she couldn't make it today, she wasn't feeling too well. But I am here and I can see that Uncle Skills is too," Brooke nodded behind Jamie, causing Jamie to turn around.

"Uncle Skills!" Jamie ran over to him and Skills picked him up bumping fist with him.

"There's my little player, how's it shaking tiger?" Skills asked looking at Brooke already understanding what was wrong with Peyton.

Brooke smiled thankfully and walked off to find Mouth and Millicent.

"I wonder where Auntie Peyton is," Jamie asked Skills.

Skills let Jamie down so they could walk back over to the guest book. "I don't know," Skills lied.

Jamie furrowed his brows. "I think she doesn't want to see Uncle Lucas get married to Lindsey," Jamie looked at the crowd nodding his head.

"Have I told you how incredibly smart you are?" Skills asked.

"Not lately, but thank you, you can be smart too Uncle Skills." Jamie smiled.

Skills laughed and then lead the two of them to back of the church.

* * *

Lucas walked out of the men's restroom and bumped into Brooke. Of course, Brooke immediately grabbed him and they stepped into an empty Sunday school room.

"You are such a jackass, you know that Lucas E. Scott?" Brooke pointed her index finger at him square in the face. "You totally made her feel like a load of shit for the past three months and outcast her for coming back here. And don't even get me started on how you acted like a huge baby the night you proposed to her, and don't deny it because I was there, you were a baby. Now you are completely trashed and Luke, Lindsey is going to notice, what I just can't understand is why you are even here, you should be chasing after the woman we all know you love, and her name does not start with an 'L'." Brooke whispered the last part in a deathly lone tone, backing up to cross her arms.

Lucas didn't even know what to say so he just stood there.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the sorry sight before her. "What has happened to the men I used to know? Mouth is apparently sleeping with his boss just to get ahead in his job, Nathan won't own up to cheating with 'Nasty' Carrie, and you, you is a sorry excuse for the man you used to be and the man that claimed he loved in his novel." Brooke closed her eyes tightly before breathing in and stepping just one step back. "If you go through with this Lucas, I swear I will not ever talk to you again. I have kept my mouth shut for a long time thinking you'd come to your senses and break it off with Lindsey. But there is only so much I can take of seeing my friend broken apart before I can't hold my tongue." Brooke shook her head once more before leaving Lucas in the room by himself with his thoughts.

He knew Brooke was right, she was always right. But it was a harder decision when there was a church filled with hundreds of people anxiously awaiting the wedding of the year; especially when his mother and Andy were out there. And Lindsey, Lucas' stomach twisted at the sight of her face if he ran. But then he remembered Peyton's face when she had found out he proposed to Lindsey, the same night Peyton had told him she still loved him; he was going to say he loved her too but chickened out; which left him where he was now at a crossroad.

* * *

Finally Brooke found Millicent and Mouth who were sitting closer to the front of the church; she hurried down there to grab a seat. Right as she sat down and turned to talk to Millicent the Grand Piano began the opening notes to a soft tune. She smiled politely at Millicent as they were instructed to stand.

Brooke turned slightly to look around the people in front of her to see if Lucas was up at the altar yet; sadly, he was. Brooke tried to read his eyes but she was either too far away or he was blocking them. She glared at Nathan as he walked up there as well. She loved the man but, seriously? Who knows where Nanny Carrie had been… Brooke shuddered at that thought. She turned to her left and saw Lilly and Jamie walk hand and hand down the aisle, Lilly freely throwing flower petals every which way and Jamie looking like he had better things to do. Brooke chuckled at the thought of how he was going to be a Tarrant when he grew up. Next was Haley, she was stunning in her black laced dress. It complimented her beautifully.

Then she looked once more at Lucas before she turned to see Lindsey walk down the aisle in the dress Brooke designed. She frowned, she felt bad for Lindsey, she did, but she had to have known what she was walking into she did after all edit the freaking book that's also known as a love letter to P. Sawyer.

Within seconds Lindsey had met Lucas at the altar and was smiling like crazy. Lucas tried to put on a smile but just couldn't seem to make it reach his eyes. Lindsey did not fail to take notice this and leaned forward and whispered, "Are you okay Lucas?"

Lucas lost his train of thought and looked sternly at Lindsey but it was almost as if he was looking through her.

"Lucas? You are starting to worry me," Lindsey pleaded as she squeezed his hands, growing impatient as the preacher told some story about love.

Lucas looked out into the church and locked eyes with Brooke. He nodded his head to her and then turned back to Lindsey and opened his mouth to say something.

* * *

Peyton pulled up to the bridge where she was just half an hour before and climbed out of her car. She felt relief once she walked down and under the bridge to the spot where she and Brooke would sit when they were younger. Peyton squinted her eyes at something blindly shiny out in the grass towards the right of her. She pulled herself up to figure out what it was. She gasped as she saw that it was Lucas' bottle of Jack Daniels. She leaned down to pick it up deciding that she might as well finish it off; but when something white caught her eye. She reached down for it as well and unfolded it. She gasped as she realized it was his vows for the wedding. She couldn't help herself from reading them.

_Where do I even begin? We have been through so much these past two years and we have learned so much about each other that that is what makes this day so much more than a date in a calendar or a time slot on our daily clocks. You make me a better person; you make me see good in the world where it normally doesn't see light. You were always the person who stuck by my side and never left, even through the worst. I guess that is why they say 'for better and for worst'. I want all my days to be spent by your side, whether they are good, bad, happy or sad. When I hold you it is like you were made specifically for me and when I kiss you it is like I get lost in you. I guess what I am trying to say is I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and it has always been you and it will always be you. _

Peyton stumbled backwards. It was for her, not for Lindsey. Peyton looked up at the top at the date Lucas scribbled down, October, 9 2008-the day Lucas had asked her to marry him three years ago.

_Whoa_, Peyton thought, speechless.

* * *

Lucas looked into Lindsey's eyes and released her hands from him. He cringed at the gasps from the people in the rows in front of them and the whispers.

"Lindsey, I am sorry but I cannot marry you." Lucas said, loud enough for the people at the altar to hear him.

"What?" Lindsey whispered in a hurtful tone, blinking away tears.

"A friend told me once that people who love each other always find each other in the end," Lucas smiled at Brooke, who returned a soft smile back to him. "And my heart, it belongs to Peyton. I am so, so sorry Lindsey. But I can't marry you." Lucas kissed the back of her hand and took off down the aisle, Nathan running after him.

* * *

**There you go!! Review please, I know you all have something to say!!**


	5. Everything

**Never Tear Us Apart  
**_Everything_

_Where do I even begin? We have been through so much these past two years and we have learned so much about each other that that is what makes this day so much more than a date in a calendar or a time slot on our daily clocks. You make me a better person; you make me see good in the world where it normally doesn't see light. You were always the person who stuck by my side and never left, even through the worst. I guess that is why they say 'for better and for worst'. I want all my days to be spent by your side, whether they are good, bad, happy or sad. When I hold you it is like you were made specifically for me and when I kiss you it is like I get lost in you. I guess what I am trying to say is I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and it has always been you and it will always be you. _

Peyton stumbled backwards. It was for her, not for Lindsey. Peyton looked up at the top at the date Lucas scribbled down, October, 9 2008-the day Lucas had asked her to marry him three years ago.

_Whoa_, Peyton thought, speechless.

Peyton stood there, looking down at the paper where Lucas had scribbled his love for her, tears forming in her eyes. _Love? He is marrying another woman today Peyt, he doesn't love you anymore, and he was drunk_, Peyton thought as she finally got her feet to move and walked down to the cliff where she sat down. She started to kick herself for even coming home in the first place. How could she be so stupid? Coming back for the love of her life? That only happened in the movies.

"I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and it has always been you and it always be you." Peyton read the last line of his speech and let out a bitter, yet sad, laugh. _It will always be Lucas,_ Peyton thought and began to cry.

* * *

Lucas ran out of the church and out to the street. Nathan was right behind him with the keys to his car, throwing them at his older brother he yelled, "Go get her,"

Lucas stopped momentarily and knew that Nathan had his back on this one and that was all that mattered, even if Haley was going to rip his head off later for doing this to Lindsey. He had to find Peyton, had to get her back. It was like when you have been under the water for so long and then you rise above the water and breathe, appreciating oxygen so much more; that's what it was like for Lucas. He was above the water and now he needed oxygen, he needed Peyton.

"Thanks," Lucas said and Nathan nodded before he walked back into the church.

* * *

Peyton got up after crying for about ten minutes and smoothed out her dress and walked to her car. If Lucas thought about her like that three years ago, what changed? Lindsey? Was it really that simple? Did Lindsey really take her place? Was she really gone from Lucas' future? So many questions and yet none of them were answered, probably never would be since the love of her life was marrying the love of his.

As she reached her car she became burdened and torn with going to the church to somehow stopping the ceremony and skipping town, both sounding extremely fabulous but she knew she would never dream of messing up Lucas' day with running in there and when the priest said "If there is anyone who 

does not wish these two wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," and yelling 'No!" She just didn't have it in her. So she decided for skipping town, just for like a few days.

It was the only way she was going to start to get over Lucas Scott and Lindsey…Scott.

* * *

Lucas was pretty sure he wasn't driving the speed limit but if you asked if he cared he would probably say no. He didn't know what was going through Peyton's mind, something that seemed to be a theme in their life now since she returned to Tree Hill. It was like 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' with them and he hated it. He hated the fact that he was so stupid with Peyton and hiding his true feelings behind Lindsey. Lindsey deserved someone better than him. She deserved someone who loved her and only her.

He wasn't sure as to where he was driving to just that he was driving. He thought about going to the river court, it seemed to hold some significant value between the two of them but he was sadly mistaken as he drove by and only saw some middle school kids playing basketball, no Peyton.

So he opted for the bridge, he knew it was the place where she sat and would think. It also was the place they shared along with Brooke and her. Something inside of Lucas felt right and told him that that would be where she was. It was, after all, where she had found him only an hour earlier.

* * *

Peyton was thinking and thinking hard, something she had been doing ever since she had came home from L.A. Thinking that if she would have just said yes that all of this heartache and anger would have never happened. She and Lucas would already be happily married, maybe even pregnant. Oh the thought of having Lucas' children gave her a soft smile on her face. Her dream that would never come true now. She had her chance and she blew it.

As she was driving she thought she saw Nathan's car but dismissed it because he was in the wedding but then when she looked in her rearview mirror she saw the car halt to a stop with their brake lights apparent as they pulled to the side of the road in the grass. Thinking maybe it was Nathan, and getting worried that something had happened, she too stop her Comet and pulled it to the side of the lonely highway. As she was running towards the SUV she gasped and froze in the middle of the street when she saw the tall dirty-blonde haired man that she fell in love with so many years ago hop out and run towards her.

It was him, really him, Lucas Scott was standing in front of her still in his tuxedo, breathing heavily and staring into her eyes so intently that she almost forgot where he should be.

"Lucas? Why aren't you getting married to Lindsey?" She was able to actually form a full sentence, something that was always hard when Lucas stared at her.

Lucas smiled and then looked to the sky seeing it was starting to cloud up and then looked down at Peyton again, this time smiling with his eyes. "Couldn't marry her, Peyt." He took a step towards Peyton and Peyton instinctively took one back.

"But why?" Peyton gulped.

Lucas let out a laugh that sounded like music to Peyton's ears. "Because it's you, it's always been you, don't you get it? I couldn't stand up there and marry a woman that didn't have any of my heart and I had all of hers. That's wrong." Lucas reached up to caress Peyton's right cheek. "It's always going to be there, you and me, remember?"

Peyton looked into Lucas' eyes, desperately trying to look into both at the same time so her eyes were shooting back and forth rapidly while trying to fight back tears. "Really?" She whispered.

Lucas nodded. "Yes, I made the hugest mistake of my life three years ago by walking out on you, on us, our love, and I refuse to let you out of my sight again Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." He brought his other hand up to cup her other cheek and then leaned in and nuzzled her nose. Both of them were breathing and laughing quietly, teasing each other's lips when they moved their mouths to laugh or sigh. Finally, they both couldn't take it anymore and their lips crashed against the others. The kiss was more powerful than the one at Tric a month ago. Peyton began to feel her knees go weak and buckle so she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly threading her hands through his hair.

Peyton laughed against Lucas' mouth when he wrapped his arms around Peyton and lifted her up to walk over to the hood of Peyton's car. After laying her down gently he leaned over her and began assaulting her lips once more while touching her everywhere. It had been too long since he had touched her soft skin.

The raindrops startled them into sitting up and realizing that they were making out in broad daylight, well it was broad daylight now it was raining hard, so Lucas grabbed Peyton's hand and they ran to Nathan's car to be shielded from the rain.

"Luke, what are we doing?" Peyton breathed as she pushed off Lucas' suit jacket watching it fall to the floor of the SUV and then returning to loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top two buttons so she could kiss the skin.

"We are doing whatever we want, and I want you, now," Lucas began unzipping her dress, enjoying the feeling of touching her skin. Once the dress was off of her and on the floorboards joining his jacket, Lucas began kissing his way down her chest in the valley of her breasts. Frustrated, he reached around to unclasp her bra and tearing it off of her before he continued to kiss her everywhere, touch her everywhere.

Peyton moaned at the touch of Lucas' hot mouth on her equally hot skin, even though it was freezing outside and they were both wet with cold rain drops resting on their skin and hair. She began to finish unbuttoning his shirt but half way she got irritated with all the god damn buttons that she just rip the rest of the shirt open, giggling as the last few buttons flew, one hitting Lucas in the forehead, he didn't notice though. Somewhere in between all of that they had both kicked their shoes off and now Peyton's legs were wrapped around Lucas' waist, pressing hard against his growing member. She knew how to drive him crazy so she began to ground her hips up into his, rewarded with a groan from Lucas' mouth which sent vibrations across her belly. She laughed but brought Lucas' face parallel to hers and kissed him hard. "Lucas, I love you so much, oh god," She whimpered as she felt him tweak her nipple between her index finger and thumb. "Oh,"

"I wanted this for so long," Lucas began and then Peyton kissed him once more.

"And now," She helped him push off his dress pants and boxers. "We can have it." She kissed him everywhere on his face and then down his neck, sucking on his pulse point that she was sure no one knew about but her, and moaned as he entered her and filled her completely.

For the rest of the afternoon they made love, multiple times before they fell asleep; Peyton in Lucas' arms the entire time. Lucas fell asleep with a smile on his face, finally and truly happy that he had gotten her back into his life, forever this time.

* * *

**There you go folks. Wasn't that just amazing? Now review. Please. I have two more chapters (possibly three) and then this magically love story will be over. **


	6. Finally

**Never Tear Us Apart  
**_Finally_

"Lucas," Peyton poked him on his chest. "Luke, the rain has stop, come on we need to get up and drive somewhere I think we need to tell people about us." Peyton kept poking Lucas to try and wake him up.

"Stop it woman. I am sleeping." Lucas mumbled.

Peyton giggled but rolled her eyes at Lucas, he was always like this when he was sleepy. "Lucas Scott, wake your ass up and let me up so I can pull my dress back on and get to my car."

That got Lucas to wake up and sit up straight. "Where are you going?"

"_We_ are going to go over to Haley and Nathan's house to tell everyone the news that we are together." Peyton kissed his cheek and grabbed her dress that she didn't realize it was so damn fluffy earlier that morning.

"Oh okay, cool. See you in a bit then. Love you." Lucas smiled as he grabbed his pants and shirt.

Peyton smiled and got out of the car blushing slightly at the fact that she and Lucas just had sex in the Naley family car.

* * *

When the two arrived at Nathan and Haley's house, Lucas walked in first while still holding onto Peyton's hand.

"Thank God! We have been trying to get a hold of you two!" Haley shrieked.

"Whoa, what's wrong Hales?" Lucas let go of Peyton's hand and grasped Haley's shoulders, looking his buddy in the eyes.

Haley smacked him on the chest. "That is for dumping Lindsey at the altar."

Peyton gulped and wished she could disappear, noticing how Haley wasn't seeming to be all too happy about Lucas leaving Lindsey. Then Haley did something that shocked her, she hugged Lucas. "And that's for finally letting your heart get the best of you…with Peyton." Haley smiled at Peyton and then walked over to her, enveloping her into a hug as well.

When Haley wrapped her arms around Peyton, Peyton let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. She needed Haley's approval more than anyone else, she was his best friend and best friends must approve of girlfriends. "Thank you," Peyton whispered.

"No thank you, I am just so sorry for treating you like crap this year, I had no right to dump my issues onto you when you needed me." Haley whispered back and then pulled away to look into Peyton's eyes. "You and him," Haley looked over at Lucas briefly. "Are meant to be, don't escape it again." Haley winked and then walked over to Nathan and sat on his lap while watching the end of some Raven's basketball game.

"Broody and Goldie locks huh," Peyton spun around and smiled when she saw her best friend of eleven years giving her a knowing smile. "I knew he'd come to his senses." Brooke waved Lucas off and hugged Peyton.

Lucas chuckled and then smiled at the two loves of his life; Peyton, the love, love of his life in which he was in love with, and then Brooke Davis who he loved and always considered a huge part of his life, his best friend. Not many exes could become such close friends but hey, if Peyt and Nate could do, why not Brooke and Lucas?

"I am just glad I didn't need to knock some sense into is all," He heard Brooke joke.

"Okay people! I know I made a huge mistake, okay!" He smiled and then took Peyton in his arms. "But now I have her, and nothing is EVER going to change that because in a minute I am going to ask her to marry me and I have a feeling she isn't going to say no this time and embarrass me in front of all of you guys."

Peyton gasped and hit him in the chest and then kissed him fiercely.

"Whoa, Sawyer, you usually kiss the man _after_ he proposes to you. And on a second thought get a room." Nathan yelled from the couch, earning a smack on the shoulder from Haley.

Peyton laughed against Lucas' lips at her friends and then wrapped her arms around his neck like she always did and he pulled her flush against his chest. She was so comfortable in his arms, right where she was meant to be.

"Well, not that I love me some Leyton or anything but, we are going to bed it's been a day." Haley yawned as she got up, Nathan following her to the kitchen.

Brooke smiled at the two sets of love birds and sighed, kind of wishing she had her own love bird equal but shook the thought before throwing a pillow at Lucas' head. "Seriously, get a room, I will see you at home Peyt," Brooke grabbed her purse and walked out the front door.

"I think if two different people say it, it means we get a room." Lucas said against Peyton's lips and then pulled away, chuckling at Peyton's moan.

"Do you think…Lindsey will be there?" Peyton looked down and their chests touching, she smiled inside that his heart was finally slowing down.

"So what if she is, I love you, I am going to marry you. But if it makes you nervous, how about we stay at you place? I haven't seen the inside of your room," Lucas wiggled his eyes.

Peyton rolled her eyes and started walking towards the door. "Come on little horny boy, let's get you into my bed so you can pop my cherry."

"Sick!" Nathan teased as him and Haley walked out into the living room, shutting off the overhead light and walking up the stairs, Haley laughing hysterically at Peyton's red face.

"Come on chicken legs," Lucas yanked on Peyton's hand and dragged her out to her car.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas entered her house she shared with Brooke after coming back from the church where they picked up Lucas' car and proceeded to, shamefully, make love in the church's parking lot. What was it with them and back seats and having sex?

Lucas tripped over something and knocked over something.

"Shush, I don't want Brooke to come out and say something embarrassing about us sneaking in…" Peyton put her finger up against Lucas' mouth. "I CANNOT believe we just had sex in a church Lucas Scott!" She swatted him in the chest as they entered her room, not bothering to flick on the light. She made it to her bed, surprisingly still in Lucas' arms.

"Hey it takes two," Lucas laughed and started kissing his way down her neck.

"Are you serious? You totally made me…ugh, whatever, let's just not speak of it again." Peyton sighed as she felt his hands on the zipper of her dress, sliding it down for the third time that day.

"Chill Peyt, it was only the parking lot, it wasn't like we had sex on the altar." Lucas unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

Peyton rolled her eyes but then gasped when she felt his hot tongue swirling over her nipple. "Mmm, Luke,"

Lucas smiled at how he could still make her moan his name just like it was their first time.

"I love you Lucas Scott," Peyton smiled and pulled him up to her mouth, kissing him softly as he started to remove his clothes. "Always and forever, no wait that's Naley," Peyton cracked up.

Lucas rolled his eyes and then jumped back into bed with the love of his life. "True love always baby, true love,"

* * *

**There will be an epilogue to really tie things up. It'll be a Leyton wedding in it. :) No worried. Hope you all liked! Thanks for reviewing this story and so sorry it took hella long to UD it. **


End file.
